


What I Wouldn't Do

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you'd do everything for someone you barely know. Loosely based off the song Yellow by Coldplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wouldn't Do

Millbee was walking through town, on his way to the store, when he saw a boy, no a young man, crying on the sidewalk. The man has short, messy, brown hair and teary green eyes full of fear. He approached the young man, intent on helping. 

"Excuse me...." Millbee starts "Are you ok?"

The you g man looks up, startled. He looks so broken, hurt, and scared. And, it pulled at Millbee's heart strings. Millbee didn't just see a broken man, he saw an amazing person who had been hurt, and Millbee wanted to help him and get to know him. It was almost as if it was love at first sight. 

Millbee sat down beside the young man, placing a hand on his back. The man jumped, but didn't try to move away. 

"Are you ok?" Millbee tries again. 

The young man just shakes his head. He turns slightly and buries his face in the crook of Millbee's neck, breaking down into sobs, which rack through his shaking body. Millbee hugged the sobbing young man, trying to comfort him, which maybe helped, but it was hard to tell.

"I-I'm.... Pyro" The young man says quietly with an Irish accident. 

Millbee smiles slightly, bringing the young Irishman, Pyro, closer. 

"I'm Millbee." 

Pyro wraps his arms around Millbee, letting himself cry. He felt ok around this guy. He felt like he finally had a shoulder to cry on. 

"Just tell me it's going to be ok" Pyro mutters into Millbee's shoulder. 

"It will be ok Pyro, it really will be." Millbee murmurs. 

Millbee felt a few drops of rain land on his head. He looked up at the sky, finding dark clouds rolling in.

"Pyro" Millbee says gently "Maybe we should head somewhere where we won't get wet." 

Pyro slowly moves away from Millbee, still looking just as broken as before. 

"My... my apartment isn't far. We can go there." Pyro says, standing up and helping Millbee up. 

They arrived at the apartment building right as the storm let loose. Lightning struck, bringing thunder that that shook the world. It startled Pyro, Millbee noticed. Millbee took Pyro's hand in his own, gently twinning their fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze. Pyro looked at Millbee with scared green eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. 

They went up a few flights of stairs and into the apartment, keeping their fingers twinned together. Pyro's apartment was small and dreary. It look very home like, but maybe Pyro liked it here. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Pyro asks after a few moments. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Pyro heads out of the small living room, leaving Millbee alone. Millbee walked around the small room, looking at the few pictures. There was one of a young boy and a young girl. The young boy has short brown hair and glowing green eyes full of happiness. The young girl has long brown and equally green eyes. The boy looks distinctly like Pyro. And Millbee guessed the girl was his sister. 

There was another picture, this one has Pyro, the young girl, a man with dark brown hair and dark grey, almost black, eyes, and a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes, much like the children's. They looked to be so happy. The young boy, who Millbee assumed was Pyro, looked so happy, so joyful, so innocent, and so full of life. Millbee wondered what had happened to the young Irishman. Now he just seemed depressed, lost, hurt, sad, and broken. Millbee felt bad for Pyro, but he guessed sympathy was the last thing Pyro needed. 

Pyro came back into the room with two white mugs, both steaming. He eyed Millbee curiously, but said nothing. He handed Millbee one of the mugs, which Millbee found had hot chocolate in it.

"I uh... made hot cocoa.... hope that's ok..." Pyro says nervously. 

"Yeah, I love hot cocoa" Millbee replies with a smile, taking a sip, letting the delicious hot liquid roll across his tongue. "It's really good" He adds.

Another smile tugs at Pyro's lips as he sits down on the couch. Pyro looks to where Millbee had been looking and tears come to his eyes, having seen the picture of his family. It made his heart ache as the memories cane flooding back.

 

Pyro waved to his friend's mom as he walked towards his front door, tired after a long day with his best friend. He entered his house, expecting to be greeted by his parents and his twin sister Sarah. But, he was meet with screams and gun shots. He saw a person in all black at the top of the stairs, grabbing Sarah by her long brown hair and slamming her into the wall, causing her to scream and a loud, sickening cracking sound as she hit the ground with a loud thud. The man turned and saw Pyro. Pyro would forever remember the mans scarred, beaten up face, the deadly look in the mans eyes as he bounded down the stairs, grabbing Pyro roughly and slamming him into a wall, pinning him there. He ripped off Pyro's clothes, pure lust in his eyes. He used Pyro, leaving him in pain and whimpering. The man left, leaving Pyro huddled in a corner scared, alone, scarred, beaten, and broken. He had his innocence taken from him and he was helpless against it all. 

 

Pyro felt warm, strong arms wrap around him, hugging him tightly. Pyro sobbed into Millbee's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Millbee tightly, just needing someone to be there for him. Just needing someone to tell him that everything was going to be ok, even if he didn't believe it. 

"It's ok Pyro" Millbee murmurs "Everything will be ok." 

Pyro let himself finally break down. All the years of pent up pain, sadness, anger, and depression finally coming out. It came out in sobs and cries. And, Millbee held him close, taking in everything, making sure that Pyro wasn't alone, that he'd never be alone ever again. Millbee didn't know what had happened to Pyro, but he knew it was bad, and he knew Pyro had been scarred for life. 

After Pyro had calmed down and the thunder, lightning, and rain had ceased and the moon had since risen, Millbee sat with Pyro on his lap, looking out at the brightly shinning stars that littered the sky. Millbee loved looking at the stars, they shined so brightly in a world that wasn't always the brightest. He knew they shinned for people. And, in this moment, they shinned for Pyro, casting their yellow rays of hope on him, trying to share their thoughts of happiness with him. 

Millbee Knew there was a long way to go with Pyro, but he knew they'd get through it. For Pyro didn't truly know what Millbee would do for him.


End file.
